A New Type Of Fairy
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: Flora while thinking of lastest love save a male Fariy from Batlor and the trix but why are they after him all warinngs applie


Flora walked around the lake of Alfea thinking of her lastest cursh none of the other girls knew about this and she felt ashamed because the person she like was Layla.

she looked across the water towards Cloud Tower thinking of the water fairy then she heard a cry for help " HELP ME PLEASE" winxing to her fairy form she saw a young fairy being chased by witches.

She flew fast and saw they were not just witches it was the Trix Icy Darcy and Stromy she looked around and saw Baltor sending a curse towards the fairy which she saw was a boy.

" Okay I need a spell VINE BARRIER" said Flora using her Earth magic summoned vines around the witch sisters and Baltor

" Come on this way" said Flora to the Fairy who flew next to her " Thank you I am Raven of Narnia"

" I am Flora come on we can reach Alfea before the school's barriar close" said Flora

" I don't think so pixie LIGHTING RAGE" said Stormy casting a lighting spell

" Flora think of the place you wish to take me I'll do the rest" said Raven

Closing her eyes she thought of Alfea all her friends and Layla holding out her arms to hold her

Woosh Bam " Uhg Flora where did you come from and who are you and why are you dress like a fairy" said a voice it was Layla Flora opened her eyes she was in the dorm

" Oh girls you won't beleive what happen to me" she told the winx club every thing

" I heard of Narnia it's the most magical place in the universe even more then Magix" said Tecna

" I have been to Narnia once when my mom went to vist the Queen for an allniace" said Stella " By the way Iam the Princess of Solaria Stella"

" I am Princess Layla of Tides"

" I am Pirncess Musa of Melody"

" I am Tecna of Zenith"

" I am Princess Bloom of earth and Sparks"

" Wow your the Winx Club we on Narnia oh I am Prince Raven of Narnia " said Raven

they all looked at him he was quite handsome his eyes were blue his hair was long and pure sliver it came down to his waist his body like like a creamy white his voice was soft yet he could get if he wants to.

" So are you really a fairy I never seen a male one before" said Bloom

" Yes I am and I am half witch also that is rare in itself" said Raven

" Why were the witches and Baltor atfer you?" said Flora

" That is a good question Raven of Narnia why were they atfer you" said a voice it was Griselda "Well I am waiting young ladies and uh man"

they told her all that happen " Hmm well come with me Miss Faragonda the Headmistress you as well Raven" they walked to the headmistress's office

"Sorry I got you in trouble Flora" he wispered

" That's alright Ms.F is real cool so don't worry sweetie" said Flora

Headmistress Faragonda was in a meeting with Saladin and Griffin when a knock came " Come in" she said Sweetly the winx girls and her assiant and a boy she never met before

" Hi Ms.F we may have a problem" said Bloom and she told the whole story again

" Hmm Raven contact your parnets tell them you have been acctped at Cloud Tower and Alfea" said the fairy headmistress much to the shock of evreyone

" Uh excuse me ma'am but can a person be going to two schools at once" said Raven

" Simple snice you are both fairy and witch you will need to hone your skills as a witch and fairy" said Faragonda

" I agree with Faragonda me Zaratusra and Editudre with come and teach all witchy" said Miss Griffin

" Good tommorw morning you will start class with Bloom and the girls can you six help if he needs it please"

" Yes Miss Faragonda" chours the girls and Raven and they left.

" Well Grffy it seems I don't have to worry treasures of Narina for the keeper is here?"

Meanwhile in the winx dorm

" HEEEEEY we are the first fairy school to have a half witch/fairy we have to call the boys" said Stella

" Is she always this hyper or is she crazy all the time" said Raven hoping it was the first

" Crazy all the time" said the winx girls at the same time

" Bitches" said Stella " evil bitches"

" you still love us though" said Flora teasely

" yeah I do anyway you need a bath and a change of colthes you my dear reek ugh"

Meanwhile On Tides

" I can't beleive some fariy boy got away from ohhhhh I'll kill that flower bitch if it is the last thing I do" raged Stormy her sisters had to to adimt they didn't want to tangle with her at the moment.

" Well you may get your wish Stormy because we be taking over Alfea soon with the help of the witches and faries of Narnia" said Baltor

" What do mean Baltor even the witches of that dumb planet are loyal to him how are we going turn on him" said Icy

" Who says they are going to do it on their free will" said Baltor with a dark smirk

" How tolally evil of you Baltor" said Darcy

" Yeah let's cause some haovck" said Stormy

" It's back to Narnia we go" said Baltor

He and the witches flew into the magical void to Narnia

Back at Alfea Raven underwnet his training as a fairy and a witch

" Raven can you change yourself into the oppiste sex?" said Pofresser WizGiz

" Uh I can try" he said reaching for his winx he felt his body change and he heard all the girl gasp

" That's it I messed up" he thought

" Wow he looks so real and look at those TITS damn they are so big"said Stella

" Now girls your turn of cousre your turning male so becareful"

All winx girls tried but only Tenca Bloom Layla Flora could do it

"Damn it why couldn't I do it" said Musa seethly

" Nethier could I it is so fusutering" said Stella

"It mostly because you have too much femmine charms in you or you bottle in your emotions" said Raven

" So why can you do it" said Stella

" It is basic witch spells we learn as small children" said Raven "I have been doing spells like this for years"

" Really I have heard of witches learning spells like this but I never seen it" said Flora

"Hey girls guess what the boys are coming this is the perfect chance to show off Raven" said Stella

" Huh who are the boys" said Raven

" The boys from RedFountion our boyfriends hey we need to get a girlfriend I know a few fairies looking for a man" said Stella

" Oh hell Stel not again run Raven we'll hold her back" said Musa

"Oh man this is gonna be one carzy year" said Raven

* * *

Chapter one is done I hope you like review 


End file.
